


这一日无尽漫长

by sicituradmare



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: 宇宙是黑暗的，却又到处闪烁着光辉，每一颗恒星的诞生与毁灭，就像在一座巨大的黑房子里一根根蜡烛的次第点燃与耗尽熄灭，整个宇宙灯火通明，奎因也是这样的光暗交织体，他能清晰地看见他身上战争遗留的痕迹，一些黑暗的、莫可名状的东西，但总体上他是好的、正常的、完整的人。比许多人都要来得完整。第一季后续，炸毛的上尉岂能轻易顺毛==你污蔑我的专业，就是戳到我的底线！





	这一日无尽漫长

他并没有被说服，至少不像表面看上去那样轻易地被他的那套说辞说服了。博士知道。他的那套在上尉那里已经逐渐失效，否则前一天晚上上尉就不会尾随他，在他与神秘礼帽人士的会面场合“人赃俱获”。他以前从未做过同样的事，这不是对搭档应该做的事，也违悖了军人的忠诚信条：他的不安与内疚是如此明显，以至于当晚回到宾馆后，博士在专心致志忙于撰写报告时，仍然注意到了站在边上的上尉的犹豫和欲言又止，最终他在博士仿佛专注于报告、心无旁骛的当儿，小声问了句，博士，你能理解今天我为什么质疑你吧，他抬起头来，微笑着看了年轻人一眼，当然，在经历过一而再、再而三的蒙骗与背叛后，他的确没有理由再信任从博士嘴里吐出来的每个字眼。应该为此解释和道歉的是博士自己。但他无法解释。尽管他的确感到内心深处存在的歉意，对于迈克·奎因本人，而非对于蓝皮书计划的直接负责人奎因上尉。他也无法信任上尉，他代表着他背后的军方高层。他们把他招募进这个组织，利用他的学识和声望为军方收拾烂摊子的同时向公众施放烟雾弹，他们强迫他草草了结每一个留有明显疑点、科学无法解释得通的案子——这意味着他常常要谎话连篇、指鹿为马才能完成任务，总是从中作梗，拒绝他查找到真相。他能理解安抚公众情绪是必要的，恐慌不会带来任何好处，他不理解的是，查找到真相——如果真有一个或若干个科技水平高度发达、有能力进行跨越光年的星际航行的外星文明的存在——对国家、乃至对全人类有什么害处呢？如果他们是心存歹意的敌人，那么像鸵鸟一样把头插进沙地里装没看见又有什么用呢。有时候他非常怀疑当初签署保密协议进组的决定是错误的，这些活动完全违背了一位学者的本质，不可避免地使他感到气愤，更多时候，他又庆幸自己能得到这个机会，能有机会接触到这个领域的第一手信息，这很可能是个历史性的机会，千载难逢。如果必须付出代价，他想他负担得起，他希望。

而迈克·奎因具有军人的许多美德，其中最突出的一桩就是他的宽容。一个从史无前例的浩劫里幸存回来的老兵，却还保守着人类身上最好的内在，正直，坦诚，勇敢，宽容。这本身就是个矛盾和谜题，即便人从来不是他擅长的研究对象。博士并不信任奎因上尉，同时他确实对迈克·奎因感到迷惑，至少在某些时刻，他像磁石一样吸引了他，占据过他的一部分思维。宇宙是黑暗的，却又到处闪烁着光辉，每一颗恒星的诞生与毁灭，就像在一座巨大的黑房子里一根根蜡烛的次第点燃与耗尽熄灭，整个宇宙灯火通明，奎因也是这样的光暗交织体，他能清晰地看见他身上战争遗留的痕迹，一些黑暗的、莫可名状的东西，但总体上他是好的、正常的、完整的人。比许多人都要来得完整。

但是今天的事情是另外一回事。

他没有等到听证会结束就离席了，就在他的质询环节完成后，用不着任何敏感与读心术，他的整个身体与离去时的匆促步姿都是僵硬的。罕见地失去了一贯在这种场合的礼仪与从容。博士尾随他步出会场，没有第一时间追上去，而是站在稍远的地方，隔着进出大楼的人流默默地观望他，看他从空军蓝常服兜里掏出烟盒和打火机，点燃了一根烟塞到嘴里，他半仰起脸朝向天际，帽檐下的眉头紧蹙，灰白色烟雾升腾起来时，一瞬模糊了那双琥珀色的眸子。

博士非常清楚，他的那番斩钉截铁的“权威意见”能给他造成什么样的伤害。他当众藐视了他，侮辱了他，抹杀了他作为一位从军十余年的老资格军机飞行员的人格与尊严，他的经验、能力与专业技术领域的判断与诚实通通被他一笔勾销。他的那番话有多么恶劣，博士非常清楚。“高空缺氧与高压造成的幻觉”？这个似是而非的结论只能用来愚弄高空飞行与航空医学两方面的门外人士，一名富有经验的战斗机飞行员作战中不可能不意识到自己所处的飞行高度与速度，不可能不了解到达怎样的高度能对人的大脑产生怎样的影响。用“幻觉”来定义他意识清醒状态下的知觉，这就好比硬要把一个精神健全的人诊断为精神病患者。

“在我们见证过一切之后，你出卖了我。”

他走到他身前时，上尉看着他，只说了这一句话。他的声调很平静，听不出什么愤怒与控诉的意味，在那样的平静与平淡里，更明显的是一种疲惫与失望。

“我很抱歉。我并非有意如此。”他在内心暗自说道。他绝不是预先图谋。是在听证会的某一个瞬间，他突然想明白的。他们能消灭国防部长来阻止证据见光，有什么理由能妨碍他们继续消灭一位大学教授和一位空军人员呢？也许对付他和奎因用不着动用到消灭这样的极端手段，仅仅解散蓝皮书，把他们撵回原来的岗位，就足够了。保持表面上的合作，显得不具备威胁性，才能保住目前的一切。以往他从未考虑过，现在他和奎因的位置倒过来了。奎因在说真话，而他在极力掩盖。因为形势的发展远远超出了他原本认知。

现在他终于能信任上尉了。

他们时常有分歧，有争论，磕磕绊绊，摩擦不断，有过怒目相向、剑拔弩张的时刻，甚至匪夷所思地像两个愣头青少年一样动手打过架，在那之前，博士一生中都没想象过这种滑稽离奇的场面：年逾四旬的他会跟一个比自己足足小上十岁的青年在办公室扭打成一团，不可开交，更离奇的是，这个当兵的青年还占不了上风。他气喘吁吁地把他压倒在沙发上时，能感受到身体底下那副年轻的躯体里所蕴含的张力，如同一把拉紧的弓，他的手抓着他衬衣袖子里裸露出来的小臂，试图把它们拗向上方，掰成一个投降的姿势，而他的右腿屈起来，紧压住他的膝关节部位，很短的时间里，大约有一两秒钟，随着一起跌倒在沙发上的势头，他的头部落到他颈部，他的嘴唇轻轻擦过了奎因耳后的那一小块皮肤。他嗅到了沐浴的香波、淡淡的发油、一点儿烟味、机油与航空燃油混合而成的气味，他能凭气味还原出他整个早上的活动，在来办公室前，他必定飞了一回星火或是佩刀：奎因跟他提到过，每年他都必须完成一定的飞行小时数。青年隐约瑟缩了下，猛然发力把他推开了。随后发生的一连串事情使他们无暇顾及那场斗殴，时过境迁之后也再没提起来过。只有上尉左侧眉骨上方仍未消褪的磕伤红痕提醒着博士不久前他挑起的那场荒唐闹剧。他心知肚明，上尉必定放水了。他晓得自己固执，很难变通，但在奎因面前，他的固执是变本加厉的，连他自己也不理解，为什么他算得上还行的脾气与耐性，对上这个青年就变成非常糟糕呢，好像他晓得无论怎样都会被容忍。无论怎样，最后奎因总会习惯性地放过。就像他习惯在危险的境地里挡在博士身前，习惯博士随便一个解释就能应付过一次又一次的背地里单独行动。

但不是这一次。

他听进去了他的解释，用一句半是嘲讽半是戏谑的话表示了接受。只是聆听的过程里，他的表情并没有发生变化，那双琥珀色的眸子里也没有泛起丝毫笑意。他们一起打车回了宾馆，全程青年没有再开口说过一句话。

博士来得仓促，无暇预订房间，昨天晚上他睡在上尉的房间里，尽管床足够宽敞，上尉还是坚持自己睡沙发，把床让给了年长者。也许他应该直接赶回俄亥俄州的家，以避免这样尴尬的氛围里继续与上尉呆在一起，继续霸占他的睡床。但不知怎的，他没有这样做。这是无比漫长的一天，从大清早赶到五角大楼迄今没有一刻消停过，他和奎因都累了，尤其是奎因，上尉驾驶F-94星火喷气式战斗机在高空与那些发光的不明飞行物发生了接触，他的遭遇正如富勒中尉的遭遇。他很幸运，面对那种远远超出了人的力量的未知，他们都很幸运。幸运的是迄今没有松懈下来的闲暇让博士回想起这件事，回想起奎因的飞机被那种未知力量控制住的那一小段时间。那一小段时间里奎因所经历的，他永远也不可能了解了，如果他曾切实地描述过他的恐惧，那么真实的情况里的可怖只会比他的言语所形容的严重上不知道多少倍。他了解上尉的性情，在某些方面，他是个非常保守、非常骄傲的飞行员。他能在摔机后毫不脸红地谈到自己的“好技术”，他是如此自信，那一小段时间里的可怖对他无疑是巨大的冲击，也许震悚远远超过了恐惧。富勒死后，博士时常能在午夜惊醒时分看到他站在他的床脚，黑洞洞的眼睛定定地望过来，火焰在他周身、在他头发上燃烧。他无法想象富勒的命运有朝一日在奎因身上重演。哪怕只是念头不受自控地稍微往那上面一转，他都会浑身发冷，一阵心悸。他与富勒仅仅止于相识。他知道他承担不起奎因的损失。

这是无比漫长的一天，接踵而来的事情纷繁复杂，前所未见，可是又太短暂，短暂到不足以让他有余地深思熟虑某些事情。

跟着奎因踏进房间，他瞥见他的行李箱还搁在靠窗那面墙的墙角，他的老式睡衣工整叠放在毯子上。他站在房间中央，有些不确定接下来要做什么。听到奎因进入盥洗室的动静，听到莲蓬头打开，水流冲下下水道的声响，他走到床脚，坐下来，仍然不确定要做什么。盥洗室的动静停止了，两分钟后听见玻璃门把手扭动的声响，奎因走了出来，从他脚边上经过。沙发摆在靠窗的位置，与双人床隔了一米出头的距离平行相对。

他仍然没有开口跟他说话。

这不是博士所熟悉和习惯的相处方式。这种冷淡与静默与视而不见开始令他心慌意乱。他不能忍受这个，尤其是在今天。有太多的重量压在他心头，他还来不及吞咽下去。

倘若他真的非常生气，为什么不直接说出来，责备他，吼他，甚至再打一架也没关系，他也不需要对方让着他。

“我很抱歉。”博士喃喃说，眼角的余光里瞥见上尉弯下腰，掀开沙发上罩着的毯子，拍了拍枕头，把它摆正位置，然后在沙发边上坐了下来。看起来没什么反应。他穿着件宽松的米色棉质短袖汗衫，下身是条灰蓝色运动短裤，胳膊和腿都裸露着，脚上趿着拖鞋。博士侧过头去，直到整个身体都随着扭头的动作转了过去，看到他手里拿着条毛巾，正在擦拭湿漉漉的头发。

“你睡床吧，我睡沙发。”博士稍稍提高了点声音，这次他保证上尉能听见，上尉确实听见了，因为他回了一句：不必。两个单词，声调平板，干脆利落，没有后话。

“我已经说了，我很抱歉！”博士站了起来。他的耐性与脾气终于又要耗到了尽头。在他面前，他永远无法做到更加温和，更富有耐心。他不能忍受这个，尤其是在今天。在天空中他永远充满自信，永远神采飞扬，他是个追求肾上腺素的类型，他仍旧无比清晰地记得在莱特-帕特森空军基地第一次目睹他飞F-86佩刀跨音速喷气式战斗机的情景，银色镶嵌黄色条纹的喷气机三次低飞掠过塔台，他感觉到整幢楼都在颤抖，地板摇晃，玻璃窗当啷作响，仿佛地震了一般。而后威利·弗林上尉带他出去，站在空旷的走廊上观看天空中正在做着滚转、回环等各种传统特技动作的飞机。他们赶到机场，奎因的座机已经降落，坐舱罩打开着，地勤把舷梯搭上去，他从里面探出半个身子来，头盔和氧气面罩都脱下了，威利冲他比了几个手势，他同样以手势作答，博士看不懂这对飞行员在打什么暗语，奎因哈哈笑了起来，他的眼眸是那样明亮，深色的头发在风中飘动，没有了发油的固定，博士第一次发现它们并不像他先前以为的那样短。回到飞行状态的他跟在蓝皮书与博士共事的时候，完全是截然不同的两个人。前一个更洒脱张扬，充满自信，后一个更矜持老成，掩去了锋芒，只留下沉着干练的气质。博士并不频繁到访莱特-帕特森，但他喜欢看到与战友同僚待在一起的上尉，喜欢看到天空中那个银黄相间的潇洒身姿。唯独在今天，他险些就失去了它。为什么他一定要亲自上去看呢？为什么他已经叫他不要那样做了，他还是见鬼的要一头撞向那只该死的气象气球？只为向他证明，他飞不出来那样的机动动作，那么别人也无法飞出来！他不能忍受这个。他承认他很抱歉，但他不懊悔自己的所作所为，那是他唯一能做也是唯一正确的抉择。

他几乎是怒气冲冲地走到了上尉跟前，才发觉上尉正用很奇怪的眼神打量着他。

“你在看什么？”博士问，下意识低头检查了下周身。没什么不妥啊。

“我听见了。你不需要说两次。”上尉继续擦头发。

“什么？”博士愣了一下，盯着他头顶心那撮翘起来的发丛，因为脱了水，它显得比周围的伙伴更精神抖擞，更不驯服，一绺具有反叛意志的异类，“……哦，可你没有回应。”我以为你没听见，或装作没听见。

“我刚才不想跟你说话。”上尉淡淡地说。

“……那么你是真的生气了。”他在他对面坐了下来，隔着一米出头的距离。床垫陷下去，在他臀部下方形成一个柔软的支撑，他感觉到肩膀酸痛，全身酸痛，额头两侧也在隐隐作痛，他想躺下去，他想投降，不想打仗。

“你在意？”

“我在意。至少，你是我的搭档，你是我的朋友……”

“至少？可我不认为那是对待搭档和朋友的手段。”

“……我没有耍手段。”博士的声音拔高了。他咽了口口水，强忍住了怒气。

我不想打仗。

上尉扔掉了手里的毛巾，视线凝聚到他脸上，目光变得锐利：“在我降落后，听证会召开前，我们有时间谈话，而且我们之间确实有过一场谈话，无论你打算说什么，做什么，你有充足的机会跟我交底。我习惯在战场上杀敌，我和队友彼此倚靠和保护对方的机尾。我不习惯在背后被战友放冷枪，捅刀子。博士，假如你的记忆力可靠，你会想起来的，你这样对我不止一次。”

“那是因为我以前不相信你。你和哈丁将军他们一样，总是强迫我结案。如果我告诉你，你也只会强迫我放弃追查那些线索。你连接着哈丁将军，我不能冒险把手里的东西交出去。我那时无法相信任何人。”

“你相信那个神秘礼帽人。”

“我并不相信他。但他能提供给我我想要的证据。”

“你真的认为我只是个思想狭隘的官僚人士对吧，不具备一位天体物理学家或宇宙学者那样开阔的思维、智力与想象力，对吧？”

“……不。”博士摇了摇头。奎因是个飞行员，他喜欢新事物，喜欢挑战，他的骨子里有追求刺激和冒险的天分。尽管他不是一位科学家，他是他能得到的最好搭档，但这是在军方支持他们的前提下。奎因是个军人，军人习惯于服从命令，不服从上级、叛逆、特立独行的军人很少有好下场。而且奎因在华府有一个位置等着他，完成蓝皮书的任务之后。他不能把他拉进来，然后毁掉这一切。

当他冲他叫嚷着“我需要一个支持我的搭档，而不是与我作对的”时，事实是他不想破坏奎因的生活，他已经经历过一场战争。这听起来太别扭了。事实是他越是了解上尉，就越是喜欢这个青年，就越是珍视他。

话题歪掉了，扭向了危险的方向。他扭回来：

“我是在听证会上临时想通这一切的。你驾驶星火上去后，杜鲁门总统接见了我。我们有过短促的交谈，当然，哈丁将军和瓦伦丁将军也在边上。总统先生说他相信威廉·费尔柴尔德，因为刚刚被暗杀的前国防部长要他信任我，所以我现在是他‘唯一能信任的人’了。他要我告诉他，那究竟是些什么东西。”他指了指头上，“……我那时只有个隐隐约约的念头，你知道，我对政治这块向来不在行，也不感兴趣，但在那时候，我意识到了危险，而且我能肯定不是来自天上。直到坐在听证会上……如果不能栽赃到苏联头上，他们就需要抹掉它，试想想，如果在这个关头确定了外星人入侵地球的消息，一场全球战争很有可能迫在眉睫，政府宣布进入战时紧急状态，那么对谁有现实的好处？而谁不愿意看到？你经常置身于华府，不会不知道……”

“博士……”上尉打了个手势，从沙发上起来。审讯苏联间谍事件之后，他的警觉性更甚以往，意识到自己也是被怀疑、需要验证忠诚程度的对象的想法令他反胃。这个房间他入住时检查过，刚才进门前也没有发现门锁的异常，但过分谨慎总没有坏处。他小心翼翼在房间里再次来回检查了两遍，确保没有被安装窃听器，这才从军人模式切换回平民模式，走到办公桌边上，那上面还搁着博士的老打字机。他从衣橱里取了两只木质衣架，将搭在靠背椅上的空军常服上衣和长裤分别用衣架挂了起来，抚平皱痕，收进衣橱里去。过往的这大半年里，两人频繁奔赴外地出差，仅有第一次开了两个相邻的房间，之后为省事、避免来回串门，更多是为照应和保护博士，负责订房间的上尉便只预订一个双人间，博士无法不留下深刻印象，上尉总是在更换便服的第一时间做这件事，以免出门在外没条件熨烫的情况下制服上产生多余的皱褶，次日穿起来不整洁精神，长期的军队生活将他教养成这样一丝不苟的人。博士第一次看到他忘了或顾不上保持这个根深蒂固的老习惯。

“艾克？”上尉重又坐回沙发边上，面对着他。

“是的。”

他们曾有过良好关系，后来矛盾重重，互相抨击。当杜鲁门指责艾森豪威尔无视共和党内部的邪恶力量、反犹反天主教以及盲目排外的同时，韩战、共产主义与腐败则是艾森豪威尔反过来指责杜鲁门的矛头，他扬言要收拾“华盛顿这个烂摊子”。如果苏联与共产主义不再是现实的头号大敌，韩战与外星人入侵的危机相比也变得不值一提，艾森豪威尔用来抨击杜鲁门政府的主要矛头将失去效力，那么在三个多月后的总统大选里……

他只是个大学教授，一个无党派人士，而上尉也只是军队这个庞大官僚系统里的一名基层军官，他们原本不应该被卷入民主党与共和党的争斗里去，在他看来研究UFO与外星文明只是他所热衷的学术领域的事情，在此之外的那部分，国家安全？是的，作为美国公民他有责任；政党斗争？不。没有一个人预料到形势恶化得如此迅速，它们会飞临华府上空。如果那些飞行器来自地球上任何一个国家，显然这已经是确定无疑的宣战行为，但既然没人知晓它们究竟来自何方，有何意图，那么哈丁与瓦伦丁只需要再拖延三个多月。他们完全可以解散蓝皮书来拖过这三个多月，如果作为事实发言人的博士不配合。

对于上尉这其中的逻辑与利害关系太简单明了。博士做了正确的抉择。尽管这也改变不了他的正确抉择建立在对他的污蔑与谎言之上。要是上尉不主动请缨上去，事情就会简单许多。

他真的以为他说那番话没有丝毫良心负担吗？

“我不是唯一与它们发生直接接触的人，我记得在我追逐它们并向其开火之前，我的小队里有人报告被击中、雷达失效的状况，那不可能是我的‘幻觉’，或者你用的是这个术语，hypoxic dementia，‘缺氧导致的认知错乱’。他们要怎么解决这个？”

博士摊了摊手：“我只能选择一个看起来有说服力的词汇。很简单，如果像你这样的飞行员都会出现幻觉，其他人当然也会。雷达失效可以解释成故障。很容易掩饰和伪造这些细节。”

“我仍然欠你一个道歉。”他凝视着他，“我很抱歉。我是真心实意的。”

“好吧，博士，我接受了。”青年的声音像是叹息。

“还生气吗？”

“去洗个热水澡，早点休息，博士。你看起来很累了。”他的嗓音非常柔和。

“是啊。我想倒头大睡，足足睡上三天三夜，谁都不搭理。”

上尉轻笑了一声。

“今天上午在作战室，你真的吓死我了。”他凝视着他的头顶，终于说了出来。

青年抬起头看他，眼神露着不解。

“你的通讯突然断线了，我们连接不上你，就好像你的耳机坏了听不见我们，而我们却能清清楚楚听见你的声音……我以为你被击落了……”

“我摔机过四次，在战争里。在海峡上空跳伞过一次，被迫低空跳伞过一次。”

“是吗？”

“别担心，博士。我是个飞行员，如果命中注定要英年早逝，死在战斗机上恰如其分。”

“……”这算是另类的安慰？

“你明天不跟我一道回去？”沉默了良久，他又问。

“我在这里还有事。我两天后回去，到时候再碰头。”

“好。”

他从行李箱里取出内衣裤，回头看见上尉正拉开毯子准备躺下去，即使并不是异常高大的体形，沙发也显得过于短小拘束了，在那上面不能尽情地舒展开肢体睡觉，很难得到充分的休息。昨晚他将就了一晚，博士不是很愿意让他今晚继续将就。说起来鸠占鹊巢的可不是博士自己么。

“我说，你可以到床上来睡。”他再一次提议。

“你比我年纪大，睡床舒适些。我们用不着一再讨论这个小细节了。我不知道你要来，否则就订双人间了。”

“我说，这床足够大，睡两个人也完全没有问题。”

上尉的动作凝固了。迟疑了一会，他才试探地开口：“你是想说，你要和我睡一张床，博士？”

“是啊，有什么问题吗？你又不是女士。”博士狐疑地反问。

“……”上尉有生以来头一遭语塞。

“当然我也不是女士。”博士像是想到了什么，赶紧加了一句。

奎因看起来就像是那种“女士们的男士”，他甚至当着博士的面与大学里的女学生搭话，他显然很受女性欢迎，血气方刚，容貌英俊，又是空军飞行员，很容易理解这些事嘛，他对他的私生活毫不了解，无权置喙，也不想了解，虽然想到这方面让他着实觉得不甚自在。他自己在三十出头时又是怎样呢？忙着协助军方研发雷达与无线电近炸引信？怎样让战机能够不受天气妨碍实现全天候作战？列席各式各样的天文学物理学领域研讨会和撰写论文？泡天文台实验室写公式写到忘记三餐？比起面前这个青年，他的三十出头显得忙碌、丰富而又一成不变。他的婚姻也……

“好吧。”他听到他说。

博士眼睁睁地看着上尉从沙发上爬起来，拎着枕头抱着毯子走到两步开外的大床靠窗那一面，把枕头摆上去，然后爬上床躺平盖上了毯子。一连串动作使他油然想到小时候的乔尔爬到他床上缠着他讲漫画里的英雄故事的情景。

他从盥洗室回来，上尉已经睡着了，均匀的呼吸声在安静的房间里格外清晰。他关掉了头顶的灯，仅留下自己那侧床头柜上的一盏台灯，把亮度调到最低。躺下去前他微微侧过身，伸手摸了摸青年的头发，他的发丝还是潮湿的，甚至没等它们完全干透就睡着了。

“晚安。”他悄声说。

这一日真是无尽漫长。

躺下去时睡意顷刻席卷了他。


End file.
